A tale of a Masochist Complete Version
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry learns something about himself that is both frightening and liberating, what wll he do? Mature*** Entire complete story. Read my A/N
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm sorry to that person who thinks it is inapproriate to put sexual content onto this website but I refuse to allow my creativity to be stifled. Take a look at the rating please if any one is confused. This story contains:**

**MATURE CONTENT- AS IN SEX**

**BLOOD AND GORE**

**DARK THEMES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS**

**SADISTIC AND MASOCHISTINC RELATIONSHIPS**

**MASTER AND SLAVE RELATIONSHIPS**

**AM I CLEAR! IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH IT DONT READ IT!**

**Now that my little rant is complete I would like all of my loyal and very supportive readers to know that you're reviews and feed back have made me a very happy writer. Thank you for sticking with me despite the issues with getting this story out. If you havn't been informed as of yet I am posting the entire story now because those who read these stories have the choice to read them- they sell porn in grocery stores it is your choice weather or not you read my story just as it is your choice weather or not you pick up that porno. AS always these characters belong to JK Rowling. Thank you!  
**

**Mistress Slytherin**

He looked stunning in blood. Green eyes the color of Avada Kadavra, the color of death went so well with the lines of blood that crisscrossed decadently over split pale skin like a spider web. The swollen lips and bloodstained teeth had never looked better on any one else. Yet there was still defiance in those eyes, a defiance that should not be pointed in his direction- not any more. He turned his furious eyes on his followers who had _failed_ to break the boy; he didn't have time for this! He had a world to twist! When he spoke his voice was a deadly whisper.

"I gave you _two_ months to break him. TWO MONTHS!" Lucius shuddered and bowed his head lower yet this did nothing to appease his ire.

"My lord we tried _everything_." Lucius said showing his own annoyance at the boy. "We even let Bella loose on him, yet despite it all the boy refuses to break!" Lucius had to admit that despite his fear for the punishment he would undoubtedly receive for failing his master he couldn't help respecting the boy. They had raped him mentally and physically in the most painful, invading ways the kind a normal prisoner would break under yet Potter had refused to break! They'd beaten and starved the brat, left him in a dark cell alone for three weeks, forced him to watch his friends die over and over again via pensive and cast so many crucio's on the boy that he should be nothing more than a lump at this point. But the brat had survived. Not once had he shown signs of breaking or submitting. Lucius winced as his mind was invaded yet he showed his lord what had been done to the boy to the very last detail. When his master pulled out he knew that his respect for the boy was no longer his alone. The dark lord gazed at the boy considering for a moment and red eyes glistened- he had an idea. Slowly he moved forward and grasped the boy's chin and looked into the defiant green eyes.

"Are you a masochist my dear Harry?" He asked softly. Lucius was surprised to see wariness flash through those eyes. The pale hand stroked Potter's cheek with incredible gentleness and he watched as Potter shivered in revulsion before spitting. Lucius winced expecting retaliation only to blink in amazement as he watched his lord capture the teen's lips in a gentle mocking kiss. He watched Potter fight it, struggle against him growling and even biting the dark lords lips only to let out a groan of frustration when all he received was a soft caress. He watched Potter shiver and was amazed to see the defiant green eyes flicker with worry. The others had used violence with the boy, punishing him yet Harry had fought against it, could it be that the boy didn't know the meaning of gentleness? Lucius let out a soft gasp.

"My lord." He said softly. "I remember my son telling me that Potter was always whining about his relatives hitting him…could it be…" A cruel smirk crossed the dark lord's lips as he looked at Lucius before sliding his fingers through Potter's blood matted hair.

"Tell me Potter…your world has disappeared, you have nothing but your sanity to fight for and the only love you know is the kind that only _I_ can give you." Lucius watched the boy's world crumble. Amazing it had taken the dark lord less then ten minuets whereas they had spent two entire months and failed. He watched the pale hand grip Potter's hair and yank the unresisting head back exposing the pale red streaked neck. "Haven't you ever wished for someone to love you so much it _hurts_?" Voldemorthissed pressing a kiss to the bleeding scar. "Tell me Harry, who else but me can give you the pain that you seek?" There was a lost look in the bright green eyes and the thin shoulders shook. "You've known love before have you not?" He asked silkily. "But it was not satisfying was it? You never felt as if it truly belonged to you, did you?" The boy's head dropped down and the blood mixed with tears that dripped steadily. Voldemort placed his hand on the boy's head and Lucius was surprised to see the head lean into the touch. "You don't want lovePotter do you? Not any more, you want hate a burning all consuming hatred that only I can give you." Potter was sobbing now shaky hands clutching at the ground reflexively. Voldemort made a gesture and Knott and Avery lifted the boy so that he was standing before the dark lord. "Answer me Harry, were you waiting? Waiting for the only one who can hurt you the way you like?" Voldemort asked his red eyes searching. Potter's bottom lip trembled and green eyes looked away in shame.

"Yes." He said his voice hoarse, the light in his eyes dimming and breaking. Voldemort leaned forward and slid his arms around the boy's thin waist supporting the smaller body against his while the boy's arms hung lifelessly to his sides.

"If I give you what you want Harry…If I give you a pain that is so divine that only you can stand to suffer from it- what will you give me?" Lucius was once more astounded at his master's ability to manipulate the mind as Harry Potter lifted his arms and wrapped them around the dark lord baring his neck in submission.

"Everything." Potter whispered sealing his own fate. The dark lord let a slow smile of triumph cross his thin lips before releasing the boy and pushing him in the direction of the two death eaters.

"Then you shall have it. Knott Avery get him cleaned up and have him in my chambers in an hour, Lucius come with me."

_Two years later._

Harry tugged at the leather cuffs adorning his wrists absently as he read his book glancing at the clock every so often as he waited for his master. Reflexively his hand went to the collar around his neck, a glittering affair with thousands of diamonds. At first he had hated the collar, such extravagance! But then his master had forced him to watch in the mirror as he was slowly fucked as blood trickled over priceless piece like stained innocence. Diamonds were corrupt, he understood this now. To his master they were something that proved worthless when compared to the joy of watching Harry's blood slide across his skin. The collar now held a greater meaning to him it was his master's way of showing just how deeply he hated Harry. He shivered as he felt a quick cold pinch on his shoulder and let out a gasp at the incredible pain that followed before dropping off his chair and onto one knee. Pleasure filled him at the sensation of his warm blood sliding down his naked cool skin. His master didn't approve of clothing; they covered up his scars- his badges, reminders of just how completely his master owned him.

"Lost in thought little Harry?" A cold voice whispered sending gooseflesh down his neck and back. Harry tilted his head to the side in offering and apology.

"Forgive me master." He whispered. He watched through hooded eyes as his master circled him tracing a particularly large scar on his bicep.

"Hmmm…that depends pet…what were you thinking of?" Harry refrained from chasing the finger when it moved away from his scar and answered without hesitation.

"You master. Always and only you." He said reverently. The dark lord let out a pleased sound and rewarded him with a heavy blow across the cheek. Harry shivered in pleasure and tilted his head back when a long fingered hand wrapped around his neck squeezing tightly and cutting off Harry's air supply. His master's mind ripped through his painfully as it sought out the thoughts he'd just had. Pain rippled through him in steady waves as he looked sightlessly ahead relishing the small black dots that had begun to appear in his line of vision. When his master pulled out of his mind he was rewarded with a ravishing kiss filled with sharp teeth and demanding tongue. He cried out as his master tore away from him and with a harsh bite threw Harry onto the ground bruising his shoulder.

"You're so weak Potter." Voldemorthissed as he poured himself a glass of port. Harry relished the sharp words and sighed contentedly. "Come here pet." His master ordered. Almost immediately Harry was draped over his master a motion that was practically reflexive. He watched with lust filled eyes as the crystal canter was smashed against the table beside them and a sharp piece was held sharply before him.

"Master." He whimpered when the piece hovered in the air just above the cut that had been made earlier.

"Where should I hurt you?" Voldemort whispered laying a steadying hand on the small of Harry's back. Harry shivered at the rare pleasure of being given the choice and grasped the hand holding the glass guiding it until it rested against his leaking erection. Voldemortsmiled in amusement before sliding the sharp edge across the sensitive flesh slowly. Harry clutched the arms of the chair his master and he sat in his eyes rolled back into his head as the pain and pleasure roared through him ending with a comforting ache.

"Th-Thank you my master!" He sobbed moving his hand to settle gently on Voldemort's sharp jaw. Red eyes showed a dark malice and Harry was forced to let out a scream when a long finger hand wrapped around his wounded length smearing the blood with a few harsh strokes. Harry bucked wildly into the hand unable to stop himself as he whimpered and cried out clutching his master's shoulders as he was expertly brought over the edge covering them both in blood and semen. Harry panted heavily as he leaned against his master's shoulder and watched the blood and semen covered hand rise till it was inches from his face.

"Lick." His master ordered and immediately Harry began to suck and lick and nip eagerly chasing the small beads of blood that managed to slide down the pale wrist until his master's hand was clean and the taste of his own blood and semen was embedded in his tongue. When he met red eyes once more the lust he found just before his lips were claimed and his mouth searched made his heart clench tightly. The hand that had just been licked clean quickly pulled constricting robes aside and with one swift agonizing thrust Harry found himself where he belonged most. His body fought the intrusion valiantly and yet again he was introduced to ripples of burning agony just before strong hands gripped his slim hips sharp nails drawing blood and dragged him up. He let out a keening sound as he was slammed down and couldn't help the whimper he let out when he felt himself tear from the pressure his blood making the next thrust slick. Teeth bit deeply into his shoulder sending rivulets of blood streaming down his back some of them adding to the blood already coating his abused hole.

"Master!" His eyes widened as the pleasure of being owned and dominated so incredibly and completely ripped through him. He cried out as he was filled deeply his master's seed coating him and dripping out of him mingling with his blood. He shivered as a finger slid through the mess and settled in front of his lips before taking it into his mouth and moaning at the flavor.

"Who do you belong to Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord whispered quietly into his ear. Harry looked at him with adoring green eyes.

"You, Voldemort- my master." He whispered.

_Buzz... Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

_Buzz... Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

Green eyes snapped open as a wand vibrated near by. Memories of the dream that had just happened left him trembling in his sweat soaked sheets. Carefully he buried the dream deep in his memory refusing to acknowledge it as anything more than a stress induced imagining while reflexively he cleaned away the mess staining his sheets and sleeping pants.

Far away, red eyes narrowed with amusement and a slow smile spread across thin lips. Lucius Malfoy shivered at the look- it did not bode well for any one…


	2. A tale of a Masochist: Acceptance

**Ok so for those who were following this before this chapter is called: Acceptance**

Harry bit the end of his third already frayed quill. How could any one concentrate on charms when the ministry had just fallen prey to the dark lord? Even the professor seemed to be having a hard time of it flinching and jumping at the slightest noise, the tension in the room was unbearable! Ron and Hermione kept shooting each other looks and then shooting _him_looks as did the rest of the room and every single one of those looks seemed to be saying the same thing- 'hurry up and destroy him!' It didn't help that the terrible dream he'd had before kept popping up in his head. It also didn't help that a part of him longed for that dream to become a reality, he knew deep inside of him that the only one who could possibly become his master was the very man who was out to kill him. He jerked along with the rest of the class when a dull chime announced the end of class and shook his head at himself. Was he insane? Had some of Vernon's blows landed on his head a bit too hard? To think of Voldemort, slimy, snaky, dominating Voldemort as something other than an enemy was...was_...oddly appealing_!? He shivered at the notion but knew that the shiver was fake- he was fake. He had always longed to be accepted in some small way so he'd moulded himself into the kind of person Ron, Hermione and the headmaster would find appealing. The realization, or in this case the coming to terms with- was startling. He was, what? A masochist? He tried to shake the notion away but the dream he'd had wouldn't let him. How could he like pain!? He tried desperately to wonder yet the answer was right there. Because pain was real. A person could hug or kiss someone without truly loving them, but no one could fake enjoying the slide of blood across skin.

"Harry?" Hermione asked watching the change of expressions cross Harry's face. Harry spun to face her his eyes considering. Did Hermione love him? He thought back to their years of friendship and remembered that he'd helped save her from the troll. That could be it! A Wizard's debt! It was impolite to speak of in public and held a secrecy clause, once the terms of the debt were decided it couldn't be spoken of again by any one other than the wizard that the debt is owed to. Harry desperately thought through his memories practically cursing out loud when the memory of the start of their friendship came to mind.

FLASH BACK...............................

_Hermione looked at him with tear filled eyes as the professor's ushered them out of the bathroom. "How can I ever repay you!" the bookish girl asked a look of determination in her intelligent brown eyes. Ron and Harry shared a glance but before Ron could open his mouth Harry stuck out a hand and smiled._

_"Be our friend." He said ignoring the way Ron's face was reddening. Hermione looked at the hand with a surprised slightly wary look before taking it in hers._

_"Alright."_

END FLASH BACK........................

Harry looked at his long time friend and simply had to ask.

"Mione," He asked hesitantly not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Brown eyes looked at him with caution and curiosity. "What do you know about wizards debts?" The rage in her eyes confirmed his suspicion but it was the way Ron froze beside her that sent him reeling. He hadn't saved Ron from a troll! He'd known Ron way before that! They'd met on the train...and he'd bought stuff for his friend from the trolly lady. Did that even count as a wizards debt!? He was brought from his thoughts by Hermione's furious words.

"There's no need to remind us you know, we have to stand beside you no matter what, though I have to admit it was pretty clever of you to trick us like that." Harry looked at Hermione in shock and it was as if everything he had known since he'd met Hagrid came tumbling down around his ears. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh causing some of the people in the hallway to glance at him warily. Green eyes glittered as they looked at his two 'supposed' best friends. How could he had not known? Every thing, every moment of every day was a lie! When he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"Hermione...you don't have to stand by me any longer." Brown eyes looked at him skeptically but he couldn't care. "Niether do you Ron, you never had to." Brown eyes glittered as they looked at him bushy head cocked to the side.

"But the debt..." Harry let out a choked sob and leaned against the stone wall.

"THERE WAS NO DEBT!" he shouted sliding to the ground his shoulders shaking. "To me, our friendship was real...I never believed that you owed me anything." He whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks. "To me...everything was real." He whispered before standing and leaving his shocked friends behind. No, not his friends...people who believed that they owed him something. How could he have been so foolish?

_Three weeks later..._

Harry shook his head tiredly at the headmaster who's eyes had lost their twinkle. He'd stopped eating, refused to go to his classes, and often disappeared for long periods of time. He never spoke and refused to look any one in the eye it didn't help that Ron and Hermione had also stopped speaking to him. Harry didn't even show emotion at the lengthening obituary lists and just then when the headmaster had informed him of Remus' death he'd merely smiled softly and shook his head. "What's going on with you Harry?" The headmaster asked. But Harry knew. He'd spent hours studying up on wizarding debts. Even the headmaster owed him one for leaving him with the Dursley's, nothing and no one was real. Without a word he stood and left the office ignoring the glares that were sent in his direction. Did any one truly realize how dangerous a wizarding debt was? Did any one care? Every one in the wizarding world owed him one for saving them from the dark lord, heck the reason Voldemort was so intent on killing him was because Harry had the right to stip him of his magic! Severus Snape had begged Voldemort to spare Lilly a hesitant bond was formed where Snape would have owed Voldemort a debt if he didn't kill Lilly. Severus also made a vow to Lilly to protect Harry should anything happen to her altering the debt he would have to pay. Voldemort killed Lilly, and because he did he became the one owing the wizarding debt, a debt that would be transferred to Lily's next of kin- Harry. So there it was, the power to destroy the dark lord, yet Harry found that he didn't want it he didn't want any of it. But what _did _he want? As he turned the corner and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy he knew his question had been answered, the man didn't even have to raise his wand.

"Take me to him." Harry said quietly. Shock showed on the man's face yet he nodded anyway and held a hand out. Harry didn't hesitate placing his wand in the man's grasp as he mentally said farewell to his life as he had known it, he wouldn't hide the part within him that he'd fought for so long. He was tired of this fake life.

* * *

Voldemort was just as he had remembered, skeletal, pale and bald with red eyes the color of blood. It was almost poetic to Harry, the man who had seen so much blood that even his eyes had been stained. The red eyes widened as he approached not fighting the bonds around his wrists or the wands trained on him. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him something flashing behind those crimson eyes as he surveyed the scene. "You would let another bind you?" He said finally and Harry knew that he had seen the dream.

"Only if it pleases you my master." Gasps filled the air and Harry shivered at the possessive gleam that appeared in the dark lord's eyes and fought back the disappointment when the gaze turned skeptical.

"Why." Voldemort demanded and Harry straitened.

"It's not real, nothing is- nothing but pain and hatred." He said cryptically, yet he knew that his master understood.

"Tell me Potter…your world has disappeared, you have nothing but your sanity to fight for..." Harry smiled wanly as he remembered the words from his dream the words that had repeated themselves in his mind daily since he'd surrendered to that part of him that longed to be free.

"...and the only love I know is the kind that only _you_ can give me." Harry whispered his eyes sparkling as his master swept forward until he was standing just before him.

"Haven't you ever wished for someone to love you so much it _hurts_?" Harry shivered as a sharp nail traced his scar sending fiery pain sweeping through him. "Tell me Harry, who else but me can give you the pain that you seek?" Harry whimpered as a pale hand gripped his chin hard enough that he was sure it would bruise.

"No one." Harry whimpered looking directly into the dark lord's eyes. A smirk slowly twisted across the thin lips.

"You don't want love Potter do you? Not any more, you want hate a burning all consuming hatred that only I can give you." Yes, hatred! Because hatred was real! Hatred didn't rely on debts or subtle words hatred was too raw to be anything other than real. The words from his dream fell across the dark lords lips like burning wine as a thumb mock caressed his cheek. "Were you waiting? Waiting for the only one who can hurt you the way you like?" Harry couldn't even get the words out, oh how he wanted this! Some one to command him, command this overwhelming power that he had no need for! To free him of all these debts that were owed to him.

"Please." He whispered pressing his trembling face into the hand that held him. Red eyes gazed at him critically before finally the words he'd been waiting for were spoken.

"If I giveyou what you want Harry…If I giveyou a pain that is so divine that only you can stand to suffer from it- what will you give me?" Harry slid to his knees looking up at the dark lord with a small trembling smile gracing his lips. Harry knew that the moment he spoke the word the wizarding world would lose all hope, yet for the pain, for the reality his master was offering...

"Everything, I would give you everything." Harry whispered. Red eyes looked into his for a moment longer before flickering to where the death eaters were still standing their eyes wide.

"Lucius!" Voldemort called snapping the bland man out of his stupor.

"Yes my lord." He said his voice tight as he struggled to regain his composure. Voldemort sent a sly look at Harry before speaking.

"I am in need of a jeweler...one that specializes in diamonds." Harry shuddered from where he knelt.

"My lord?" Lucius said confused.

* * *

Harry shivered as the cool blade slid down his torso leaving a thin line of blood in it's wake. He gasped as a tongue and teeth followed the trail lapping up the crimson beads as his arms pulled reflexively at his bonds. A low chuckle sent vibrations through out his body and his eyes were drawn once more to red eyes. "I'll giveyou a choice my little Harry, the whip, the cane or the blade, which shall it be?" Harry looked at the man above him pupals dialated with lust. His eyes settled on the ornate dagger his lord's newest toy and licked his dry lips.

"The dagger my lord." He said softly not trusting his voice. He gasped when the blade followed the previous line making it deeper and causing the blood to flow easily. Sharp nails slid over the cut zigzagging down his torso and spreading the warm liquid. Harry cried out when the blade was suddenly thrust deep within his stomach right where pleasure had been pooling since the moment he was tied to the bed. The pain was in a word, exquisite. His lord knew exactly where he needed the pain the most and just how much of the pain he needed. With a swift jerking motion and the twist of a wrist the metal slid back out of the wound staining the sheets bright red.

"Ahh the joy's of healing spells." His master whispered chanting softly in latin. Harry squirmed at the pinching sensation as his skin stitched it's self back together leaving a thin white scar. Harry watched as Voldemort began to toy with the remaining blood rubbing it between his fingers the way one would a silk garment before bringing it to his lips and flicking his tongue out to taste it. Harry found his arousal renewed as he watched his master savour the flaverplease that his master enjoyed it. He gasped when hard lips were suddenly on his claiming and tasting while giving Harry a taste of his own blood. A long finger traced his collar as if reminding Harry once more of the dream that had started this, or perhaps reminding him that he was the epitome of innocence stained. What ever it was it was intoxicating Harry decided as the sharp edge of the blade began to slide slowly across his chest back and forth causing him to struggle to remain still only to fail when it's path ran over his nipples. Meticulously line after line was cut into his chest until it seemed that his skin was a mere web of spilt blood laying decadently before critical ruby colored eyes. Harry wondered just how much more he would be able to handle as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Something cool was pressed against his lips and reflexively he swallowed trusting the man who was giving it to him impeccably. Slowly the dizzy feeling faded leaving him feeling drunk rather than about to pass out.

"Thank you master." He hissed softly pressing his face into the hand that was pressed against his forehead. He was rewarded with a smirk.

"You know." Voldemort said conversationally. "I use that potion when I'm torturing someone particularly stubborn, it keeps the drinker awake and hightens the senses so that the pain is stronger...One of dear Severus' more brilliant potions I admit. But in all my years administering it I do believe you are the first and only person to ever _thank_ me for it." Harry felt a warm feeling rise in his chest at the confession.

"Well i am particularly stubborn..." Harry said smirking. Voldemort chuckled deeply.

"Indeed you are Potter, indeed you are. Why, I can't even torture you properly!" Harry's smile fell a bit.

"You could." He said carefully the dark lord rose an eyebrow.

"Do tell." He said coldly causing Harry to look away.

"Be gentle." Harry all but whispered his eyes looking pained. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked increadulously. Harry swallowed thickly.

"I can't stand it when people act as though they care, it is the worst kind of torture for me." He bit his lip feeling disgusted at himself. At how weak he had been and how naive he still was at times.

"Look at me." Voldemort demanded, immediately Harry looked at his lord gasping as he felt Voldemort enter his mind freely looking over his thoughts and memories. Harry trembled as pain radiated within him starting just behind his scar and racing through him more potently than any crucio he'd ever received. When his master finally pulled out of his mind it was just in time to watch as an orgasm was forced from his body accompanied by a sob. Harry shook and panted, watching his master through hooded eyes before finally whispering.

"That was...that was _way_better than in my dream...oh master...master,master_,master_!" he sighed deeply. Red eyes watched him in shock and amusement before gleaming brightly.

"We shall have to do that again then wont we?" He said dangerously, Harry simply shivered. Thin lips descended slowly drawing Harry into a long consuming kiss as fingers tugged and pinched his nipples re-opening the cuts.

"Master..." Harry whispered when the lips pulled away and a firm hand spread his legs. Red eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"Oh my pet, nothing pleases me more than hearing you call me master, did you know that?" Harry bit his bottom lip drawing blood as he felt the blade crawl across his sensitive thighs.

"Mmmmn...master_...my_master-ha!" The leather restraints around his wrists chafed slightly as he tried to thrust up only to have his lord's other hand hold him down. The red stain surrounding him grew yet he couldn't find any reason to fear. Voldemort wouldn't let him die like this, no that was too simple. Strong hands grasped his forearms tightly the sharp blade and cool handle digging into his left arm where it was wedged as his master slid between his legs.

"You are mine." He said the words coming out like an oath as Harry's tight passage was suddenly breached. Burning splitting pain shivered up his spine and his head shot back his mouth open in a scream that was cruelly cut off with a kiss. Harry felt himself surrendering his body responding as his mind swan through an endless ocean of pain and pleasure. The pain increased as his lords length slid out almost completely before mercilessly plunging deeper within him. Pleasure jolted his senses as his prostate was hammered into the sensation ripping a cry from his sore throat. Fingers traced the gentle ridges of the cool diamonds wrapped around his neck and he found himself tilting his head back further inviting his master to take whatever he willed. The pale fingers grew warm against his pulse point, gently squeezing, testing. Harry could only gasp and tilt his head back further in submission. His master kept up a steady pace his hand tightening with every thrust until Harry was choking stars both black and white flashing behind his eyes his body jerking in response. Suddenly he was soaring into a world unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He could feel the fingers digging deeply into his skin around his neck and registered the sharp bite of the blade as it cut his flesh having been pressed so tightly against it, yet even the pain was dim. It was if his whole world was centered around the man abovehim, the man that would be the only man to possibly create these wondrous sensations. He could swear that in that moment he'd found his own personal nirvana. As the feeling ebbed away he was left twitching and shaking covered in blood and his own essence. For the first time in his life he realized that this was home. Here where he could be himself, where he wasn't expected to save a world, here beneath the darkest wizard of their time. Here in his master's arms, bleeding and keening. He was home. He watched his lord with pleading eyes whining as the blade which now gleamed with his blood was placed onto the side table. Voldemort smirked.

"Now pet, you know I have to be awake early tomorrow that's enough play for tonight." Harry felt like crying. It wasn't enough! He wanted, no he _needed _more! Suddenly he wasn't so lethargic.

"Please." He begged tugging against the bonds for the first time. "Please I'll do anything! Please!" He begged. Red eyes blinked at him cautiously for a moment before the long thin body covered him.

"Tell me little Harry what would you be willing to do for more hmmm?" A sharp nail traced patterns on his chest snagging a wound every once in a while and sending jolts of sweet aching pain through him. Green eyes met red eyes pleadingly.

"Anything." He hissed willing Voldemort to understand that when Harry said he would give his master everything, that he had _meant _everything. Red eyes looked down at him curiously for a moment as if his master was considering what he had said.

"Would you kill for me?" The dark lord whispered seductively. Harry nodded his head jerkily, he had known what he was getting into when he'd given himself up. He knew that at some point Voldemort would use him out of bed. He knew that Voldemort saw him as a prize, an accomplishment, and Harry didn't mind at all, in fact he was quite happy with the fact, because prizes were cherished. Harry smiled sadly as he tried to make his lord understand.

"My lord, anything for you, _anything_." he whispered steadily. Red eyes narrowed and suddenly his wrists were free.

"I think I will test you little Harry." He said standing aware of his nakedness yet confident enough not to care even when Harry's eyes were involuntarily roaming across the pale skin. "That family you were so fond of- the Weasley's. Kill them." Harry's eyes snapped to his masters. Such a cruel thing to make him do, a punishment almost- to kill people he'd once considered family, yet even the idea was like some form of release for him. He could kill them, because his master wished it, because his master was the only thing that was real. Even as he shivered in terror at the thought of what he was to do he nodded his head in acceptance. With this he would truly belong to his master, with this he could be free.

"I accept my lord...my master." He said softly.

* * *

Harry shook as he watched Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner through the small kitchen window. Once he had dreamed of sitting down at that table and calling her mother. He had dreamed of a life where a lack of money was his only worry. But he had always been just as he was now- an outsider looking in. Those tender or in some cases reproving looks Molly sent to her children would never be for him. For a moment he wondered how much his own mother would hate him had she seen what he was, but it was a bitter and old sting now. She and his father were dead, yet he was still there, he might miss them at times and yes he would regret that he was not the son they may have hoped for, but there was one thing that he was and that was happy. For the first time in his life he had a reality, something that he could touch and know was real. For the first time in his life he could smile and know that it wasn't forced, it wasn't fake. A determined glint appeared in his eye as he clutched the handle to his master's dagger tightly.

"Ginny dear! Would you get your brothers and set the table? You'r father will be home soon!" Harry watched as there was a scurrying within the room before sliding the dagger into the holster his master had given him and watching as it faded to invisibility. His cuts and bruises still littered his skin each one reminding him just who his master was. His neck itched slightly where the diamond collar brushed against the crescent shaped cuts where his master's finger nails had bit into his skin. He looked as if he'd just been tortured, something he would use to his advantage. A pop alerted him to Mr. Weasley's arrival signaling the start of his act. Clumsily he stumbled down the hill falling once or twice as he cried out hoarsely.

"Mister Weasley..." He called out. The man in question spun around his wand trained on Harry in an instant only to drop at the sight of him covered in blood.

"Good god! Harry is that you!" He cried out dropping his wand on the ground as he rushed to catch Harry as he fell. Harry heard a scuffling from within the house and watched as redheads seemed to spill out of the house rushing towards him.

"Harry!" Molly cried out yet Harry was saddened at the relief he could see in her eyes. She didn't care that he was covered in blood and potentiallywounded, she cared that the only one who could defeat the dark lord was alive, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Yet that same pain allowed him to pull the blade out and with one quick slice cut strait through Arthur Weasley's neck till he could feel bone. He shivered as blood poured out of the wound and refused to look into the man's eyes taking advantage of the shock to bury the blade into Ron's stomach and then into Ginny's left lung. Molly who had dropped her wand stood frozen as she watched Harry murder her family until finally it was her turn, until finally Harry thrust the dagger into her heart. Reflexively almost, perhaps from being a mother to so many, Molly's arms came up and surrounded the boy who was killing her holding him in her arms just before sliding to the ground. Harry panted pushing away the heavy woman as he trembled violently, he'd never thought that it would take so much physical strength to push a blade through flesh and bone. He rubbed his arms in comfort as he tried to wipe away the feeling of Molly Weasley's arms around him. It was too late for him, it had been too late the moment he'd used his master's blade. Did he regret their deaths? Yes, he did. He wished that he hadn't needed to kill them, yet a part of him was satisfied. He had done what his master had asked him to do sealing his fate as well as assuring his place beside his lord. Shakily he stood and picked up Mrs. Weasley's wand pointing it at the sky the way his master had taught him and writing in fiery letters- _Beware, beware! For if you dare defy my lord! Then you too shall face my sword! _Taking a deep breath he added the final touch.

"Morsmordre!" He shouted before dropping the wand and clutching the dagger as he ran to the edge of the wards. "Master." he whispered activating his portkey just as Aurors appeared none of them catching sight of him. When he landed he stayed still for a few moments breathing harshly as adrenalin pumped through his veins. A strange giddiness filled him making him want to laugh and dance and vomit and scream all at the same time. A sound, much like that of a wounded animal filled the room and he was surprised to find that it had come from himself. He was even more surprised when tears began to slide down his cheeks. He had killed...he was a murderer! Something wrapped it's self around him and he struggled against it remembering the way Mrs. Weasley's arms had wrapped around him.

"Be still." A voice demanded and suddenly he was still. He knew that voice! Like a broken child he accepted the embrace acknowledging that if it was his master...then he could accept it. His master had broken him he realized, and now he was putting Harry back together. It was what Harry had wanted whether he had realized it or not- it was what he needed. The dark lord would never coddle him or bury him with false reassurances. His master would hold him the way he needed to be held and let him weep without expecting him to be strong because his master knew that he was weak in the first place. Harry leaned into the touch finding that for the first time in his life it felt right to be held. Without him noticing he drifted into a deep slumber exhausted emotionally and physically.


	3. A Tale of a Masochist:Paradox Love

**Alright this is the last chapter!** **Sorry if it doesn't flow very well I had a hard time deciding how it was going to end (I'll have you know that Harry and Voldemort almost died several times) But I decided to give it a happy ending. Let me know what you think!**

**PS- I just fixed this chapter- *spoiler* I hadn't realized that I had killed poor Severus at least three times until someone pointed it out to me, turns out it was just a mix up of names on my part. Severus dies the way Voldimort tells Harry that he dies- the second time he dies is in a dream that Voldimort is having and when he had randomly appeared back at Hogwarts later it was supposed to be F****ilch. Please forgive me for any other slip-ups!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

* * *

When he woke long fingers were sliding through his hair gently. Harry watched Voldemort's cold face not caring that the shadows in the room seemed to only make the harsh lines of his face harsher. Red eyes reflected the flames they were watching flickering from side to side every so often not noticing that he was biting his bottom lip so hard that a drop of blood had beaded at the corner of his mouth ready to fall at any moment. Without thinking Harry sat up and licked the blood away startling his master. "Potter!" The dark lord said as if he had only just remembered that Harry was in the same room with him.

"Master?" Harry said with a small smile his eyes gentle and unguarded. Concern entered them as he watched Voldemort frown at him that thoughtfull look returning to his eyes. "Master is something wrong?" He asked softly. Thin lips twitched for a moment and something strange entered his master's eyes before with a sigh Voldemort shook his head and looked away.

"Nothing little one you simply startled me is all." Harry frowned looking down at his hands. Dried blood stained them flaking beneath his nails as if to remind him that he had killed.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly though for what he couldn't be sure. He blinked as a pale hand grasped one of his and recognized his master's wicked smile.

"You'll dirty my bed pet, the only blood I want there is yours." Harry shivered as his thumb was sucked into a hot mouth and laved for a moment as if his master was testing a wine to see if he liked it. A moment later he pulled away. "Not bad, yet it doesn't have the same taint that yours does, go bathe pet I have a meeting to attend." And with that the dark lord swept out of the room.

* * *

Lucius eyed his lord as he entered the main hall that morning's news paper clutched in a gloved hand. He couldn't say that he mourned the death of the Weasley family (the fact was that he would dance on their grave if he could do so and still manage to appear dignified) but such a blow to the light side should have at least been discussed with the inner circle! Lord Voldemort seemed to be in a pensive mood this morning his crimson eyes flashing brightly as the thought completely ignoring Lucius' arrival. Lucius wisely said nothing and instead took his place and waited for the others to arrive. It was only when they had all arrived and had been standing quietly for ten minets that he spoke. "My lord?" He said softly offering the newspaper to the man. Red eyes snapped to attention and Lucius tried to ignore the way his lord's hand twitched toward his wand before he realized that Lucius had a reason for interrupting his thoughts. Snatching the paper away from Lucius he took a good look at the photo- an older one depicting the Weasley's some years ago when Pettigrew had still been hiding with them and read the headline a small satisfied smile twisting across his lips though there was a puzzled glint in his eyes that Lucius couldn't quite make out.

"I suppose this pleases you Lucius?" The dark lord hissed sending shivers of fear down Lucius' spine.

"Yes my lord of course!" He said taking a moment to revel in the death of a blood traitor and his family. "Yet..." He said treading carefully. "I do wonder how it came to be." He stated though it sounded more like a question, a strange look flitted across the dark lord's face before his lord spoke.

"My newest pet's work dear Lucius." He said softly. Grey eyes widened.

"P-Potter!" He couldn't help but exclaim. Red eyes gazed at him coldly and Lucius felt something dangerous in the posessive glint his lord's eyes had taken before the man stood gracefully.

"Of course he would not have done so willingly." He said as if speeking about the weather. "But the promise of another round with the whip was more than enough to convince him." Lucius who was one of the only ones privy to the nature of his master's relationship with the Potter brat blanched at the thought. The smile on his lord's lips told him that his feelings had been made visible. "He was quite distressed once the deed was done and he realized that it was truly his hand that had killed them." There was some shifting as Deatheaters took in the new information trying to find a way to make it benifit them.

"And now, my lord?" He asked cautiously. Red eyes narrowed as they landed on him the posessive look returning full force.

"You take too much interest in what is mine Lucius." He said his voice warning. Lucius immediatly bowed deeply.

"Forgive me my lord I did not mean to intrude I was only curious." Red eyes reguarded him for a moment before with a jerky nod accepting his apology.

"Potter is bathing now, ridding himself of all the blood he has accumulated- both the Weasley's and his own blood that is." He said almost as if he were staking claim once more. Lucius couldn't help but worry over the way those red eyes gleamed, his lord had hardly ever taken so much interest in anything or any one before. Yet he supposed that it could be a good thing, his lord having something to take his frustrations out on besides his death eaters would certainly benifit them all. Bowing once more he returned to his place letting the meeting unfold as it usually did though he was not the only one to notice the way red eyes flickered to the door every so often.

* * *

Severus raced through the cold halls of Hogwarts as quickly as his tired body could handle. Harry Potter had been taken by the dark lord! What was worse was that no one had truly noticed his absence. Snape in all his bitter resolve had thought that the boy was sulking somewhere in the castle after the news of his werewolf's demise. It was common knowledge that the golden trio had had a falling out which had convinced the rest of the staff that Potter was up in his dorms wallowing in self pity or as they put it 'wanting to be alone' yet that was not the case. By the looks of it Potter had been taken some time before the christmas break and no one had noticed! How long had the already grief-sticken boy been in the clutches of the dark lord? Severus knew his master could manipulate the mind, he was proof of just that. It wouldn't have taken much for the monster to convince Potter that he had no one, they'd probably helped considering that no one had noticed his dissappearence, and that quip about the blood and the whip! It wouldn't have taken long at all for Potter to break in that condition. "Taffy!" He shouted at the gargoyle rushing up the already moving steps only to open the door and find a room full of order members all of which were looking somberly at the news paper. Blue eyes gazed at his dishavled appearence in concern.

"Severus what on earth is the matter!" the headmaster said standing from his chair. Severus swept into the room and snatched the paper from Tonks landing it on the headmaster's desk with a thwap!

"This." He said stonily. "Potter did this!" There was a collective gasp in the room as disbelieving eyes narrowed on him. Disappointment filled the headmaster's gaze his features hardening.

"Severus how many times do I have to tell you that the boy is not his father-" Severus shook his head frantically.

"No! That's not what I mean at all!" He said trying to gather his muddled thoughts. "The Dark lord has captured Potter! He's broken the boy and probably used the impirio curse on him to-" The headmaster held up a hand his face ashen.

"That's not possible!" Minerva said shaking her head. "He's been at Hogwarts the entire time! There has been no breach of the wards-"

"When was the last time you saw Potter?" Severus shot back cutting her denials off. Minerva looked properly taken aback before a thoughtful look appeared on her features followed shortly by horror.

"Oh, oh my!" She exlaimed. "Why it must havce been just before the break!" Her frightened gaze turned towards the headmaster who's face was equally as horrified. "Albus how long has the boy been in their hands!" Severus shook his head bitterly, speaking before the headmaster could even open his mouth.

"Long enough to be broken, long enough to believe that he was alone in the world and from the way the dark lord was speeking of him...long enough to become a sex slave." Disbelieving gasps and mutterings followed by a general air of dispair filled the room.

"You say _he _was the one to kill the Weasley's?" the headmaster asked his face sad and weary. Severus nodded his head.

"Though the Dark Lord spoke of cohersion...of a whip to be more precise. He also said that Potter wouldn't have gone willingly and said that the boy was distraught when he realized what he had done he said and I quote 'He was quite distressed once the deed was done and he realized that it was truly his hand that had killed them.' which suggests the use of impirio." The headmaster leaned back in his chair rubbing his tired eyes before speeking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see a great tragedy has occured, not only the Weasley's deaths but also the capturing of the young mister Potter. If by chance the dark lord decides to use mister Potter once again I would like you all to keep in mind that by now the boy is probably increadibly mentally distressed and most likely under the direction of the impirios curse. Do not take violent actions against him and remember...it is most likely our fault that he is the way that he is." Silence filled the room as the heavy weight of guilt bore down on the shoulders of all those present.

* * *

Harry sighed as he gazed at himself in the mirror. With the blood and dirt washed away the cutts decorating his skin seemed to glow slightly as if each one was showing the pride he felt in having them. He was owned completly by the most powerful dark wizard of their times and he had proved it last night however distastful the act might have been to him- after all he preffered to be the one the blade was piercing rather than the one holding the handle. He frowned at his messy hair wishing that for his master's sake it would lay flat and make him look at least slightly appealing. It should have seemed odd to him that he would want to look nice for a man who obviously didn't care about astetics yet it mattered to Harry, he wanted to be something his master could take pride in. After all he had gone far to please his master, to prove that he would do anything at all for him no matter the cost. He thought back to the way his master had held him the night before, how comforting the action had been even to someone like him who scorned any form of gentleness. He wished with all his being that he could do the same for his master- make him feel that with Harry he was safe. He knew that such a feat wold take a long time to accomplish yet he was willing, he would do anything for his master. Anything.

* * *

Voldemort watched the boy sleeping on his bed most likely still tired after all the blood loss and excitement , blood replenishers can only do so much after all. Now that the boy was clean Voldemort was free to take in the sight of his handy work. The lines that crisscrossed the pale chest staking his claim on the boy. He could hardly wait to leave more scar's and spill more of his pet's beautiful blood. The look of rapture in the boy's face kept surfaceing in his mind, the knowledge that _he_was the only one who could put it there satisfying him in a way that nothing had ever satisfied him before. Perhaps he was simply possesive, perhaps that was the reason his eyes traced every line and curve in the boy's body. Perhaps he was proud of his newest prize which was why that morning's meeting had been almost a complete waste his mind wandering constantly to the small green eyed angel that was willingly captured by him- no the angel had _given_himself to him. Voldemort had never recieved anything in his life that didn't have some kind of ulterrior motive. Yet the boy had willingly come to him, to his bed allowing Voldemort's dark tendencies to run freely through him. It was someone he had complete control over, some one he dominated without cohersion- this new power was exhilerating. He had wondered, after witnessing the boy's dream if what he had seen was more than a simple teenage fantasy, his trip into Potters mind had proven that it was. he had been wary when the boy had presented himself to him offering him an end to his years of torment. The boy who loved the color red just as much as he did and who he could punish for his years wandering as a spirit without that distastful bit of guilt that nagged him everytime he thought obout the boy who's life story was so similar to his own. He was startled to realize that there was a small smile on his face as he looked at the love bites that scattered across pale skin. How long had it been since he'd smiled? Not smirked, not the thin twist of lips that happened whenever he watched something particularly bloody occur...a real, genuine smile. He shook his head roughly. It wasn't good for a man such as himself to show such emotion, it wasn't good for him to appear anything other than the cold cruel ruler that he was. But he liked that smile and the fealings that caused it- perhaps if he didn't show it? He had done the same thing as a child- hid deep within him the things that he enjoyed so that they wouldn't be taken away. Yes, he could smile- but only when it was safe. Arms slid around his shoulders and a lithe body settled in his lap pressing closley.

"Master?" Harry whispered looking lovingly into the crimson gaze which for the second time that day he'd found distant and thoughtful. Carefully, asking permission with his eyes he leaned forward hesitating just as his lips touched his beloved's. Voldemort responded quickly controlling the kiss and enjoying the slight metalic flavor of his pet's blood when he bit down on a plump lip. He growled softly pressing the boy into the matress.

"You should be resting." He said holding his pet down, green eyes looked up at him trustingly.

"Do you wish me to?" He asked softly. Voldemort had never noticed how pleasent the sound of Harry's voice was, he wondered if the boy had always been this soft spoken.

"You need rest my child" He whispered placing a kiss to the soft lips he settled down beside the boy realeasing the thin wrists and melding the soft body to his own hard lines. He wondered if the boy wasn't the repulsed by him. "Do you know Potter," He said quietly. "That the devil was once an angel?" Soft warm breaths fell against his chest in little puffs.

"No." Harry said nuzzling into his master's chest. "Why did he turn into the devil?" Voldemort smirked.

"He was too beautiful for his own good, he believed that he was destined for greater things than simply playing music all the time." Green eyes met his curiously.

"He played music?" He whispered not wanting to break the moment. Voldemort smirked and nodded.

"He was heaven's orchestra director, a being who's beauty even God complimented." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you telling me this master?" He asked his eyes worried.

"Because the devil became ugly when he fell and so did I." Harry sat up his bottom lip sticking out petulently.

"You are beautiful master." He said before boldly leaning down and kissing him his small hands resting on Voldemort's chest. Voldemort slid his fingers into his pet's hair and yanked his head back glaring into green eyes menecingly.

"Do not lie to me pet." He said coldly. Harry stilled pressing his lips together.

"My master." He said softly while hesitanltly settling one of his hands on Voldemort's face. "To me you_ are _beautiful." Voldemort sneered at the boy before standing.

"Potter you are in severe need of mental help." He muttered pushing the boy back down onto the covers when he tried to reach for him. Was this the only way he was to ever gain some one's love? He had thought his terrible looks a comfort when he had returned, no longer would he have to deal with people throwing themselves at him left and right, yet this boy had done just that. Why!? Why was it so hard for people to love him! He cursed himself softly for such an emotional display. Even if his expression hadn't changed one bit he had allowed himself the thoughts. Drawing his hand back he backhanded Potter with all his might sending the boy off the bed and onto the floor. A flush spread across the pale skin as the boy tenitively reached up and touched the mark- he'd never hit the boy that hard before, at least not with his bare hands. For a moment he held his breath expecting some sort of retribution only to watch as a soft smile spread across the boys features.

"Oh master..." He said queitly on reverence. Voldemort ground his teath together, of course the brat would enjoy that! Striding forward he grasped the boy tightly around his neck and lifted him with one hand tossing the small body onto the bed. With a flick of his wrist a brand new whip zoomed into his hand. The boy who was already naked watched it swish through the air with the slightest shiver before lieing on his stomach and streatching his arms and legs wide ready for the leather straps that snaked around them binding them so that he couldn't move. The last time he'd done this he'd been rather light with the whip not truly believing that Potter would be able to handle him letting loose. But now he was agrivated and needed something to take his ire out on- that something just happened to seek pain rather than try to escape it. Pent up frustrations fell with the first stroke, harder than he'd ever swung before. Red blossomed and spread and the dull thwack told him that the boy would have a severe bruise in the area.

"I'll not take it easy on you today Potter." He hissed as he raised his whip once more the lithe body jerked reflexively. "I want you to count them and thank me for each one pet is that understood?" Potter gulped for air before responding.

"Yes sir, that was one sir, thank you sir!" He said as the telltale whistle sounded and the second blow was delivered this one just sharp enough to break the skin. "Two my master thank you!" Harry gasped. Voldemort shivered as pleasure built within him at the smell of blood and the aura of pain. "Thre-ah! F-Four-FIVE-SIX-SEVEN! AHHHugph!" Harry panted as the blows became uncontrolled painfully raining down on him filling him with wave after wave of pure unadulterated pain. "Thank you my master..." He whispered before crying out as the next blow landed. "Eight!" He gasped shivering as a trickle of blood made it's way down his back and into the cleft of his bottom. He jerked when a wet tongue caught it swiping his entrance. "Oh, t-thank you my master." He managed just as another set of blows landed on him marking him, claiming him, breaking him, making him and oh! He choked at fifteen, the lines began making their way down his thighs cutting into his skin artistically. Voldemort gazed at him with heated eyes filled with all the anger and resentment he could muster as each sharp blow reminded Harry that he was hated deeply. The scent of his blood filled the room and number twenty-three came out like a hoarse cry. Dizziness filled him making the specks of blood on the sheets look like they were dancing and spinning. A sudden rush of cold water on his heated skin brought him back to reality with a shuddering gasp. Red eyes were watching him coldly a bloodied whip clutched withing a pale hand. What number had they been on? His mind struggled and tears of frustration slipped down his cheeks, and after his master had let loose on him like he had asked! "Forgive me my lord!" He said shaking. "I forgot what number we were on." He admitted. Voldemort looked angry his teeth grinding together.

"Thirty-five." He hissed before letting the whip fall to the ground. Harry watched it fall with dissappointment. "It is of no consequence Potter." He said finally. "Tell me, would you like me to let you fall into oblivion, or shall I get the potion?" Harry struggled, he knew that if he took the potion again he would have to waut an entire week before it could be used again- though his master would probably make him take that time to heal anyway, if he was planning on letting go like both he and Harry wanted...

"Please." He whispered relishing the look of satisfaction that tilted his cruel master's lips into a smirk. A small bottle flew into a pale hand at command and Harry winced as the bonds slipped away so that he could sit up. Pain rippled through him as his tattered back was forced to move long enough for him to sit up, swallow the potion and recieve a devouring kiss. "How do you want me sir?" He asked once they pulled away. Voldemort smirked.

"Lie down on your back pet, today I will make sure that you will always know to whome you belong." Harry shivered at the promise and laid down as he was told watching as Voldemort moved to the fireplace and pulled out his wand. Harry struggled to see when the man turned his back towards him hiding what he was doing. Strange sounds filled the air hissing and snapping and bending though Harry couldn't tell just what it was that was making all the noise. All he could see was his master's shadowed face twisted in concentration his jaw set in determination. Finally a satisfied smirk found it's way onto the man's lips and something was lowered into the flames.

"Master?" He asked curiously as the man approached him a silk scarf in hand. The leather ties resumed their places around his wrists and ankles as skilled fingers secured the black cloth around his head covering his vision. A feeling of helplessness filled him yet the thought that his master was there with him only made the fear sweeter. A firm hand drifted down his chest tracing the lines that had been made the night before until they reached his steadily rising erection.

"Y_ou are mine Harry Potter..._" Voldemort hissed causing Harry to squirm when he squeezed painfully. "_Never forget that you gave yourself to me...that it is only me who can give you such pleasure- such pain._" Harry whimpered when the hand pulled away and soft thumps sounded through the room as his master moved about. There was another hissing noise followed by the whisper of feet and the feel of cool lips on his chest just above his nipple before his master whispered once more. "_Scream for me pet...scream with every ounce of power you hold, and give yourself to me._" And Harry screamed as something so hot it rivaled the flames of hell seared the spot where lips had just caressed filling him with a blinding all encompassing pain that was so great that he didn't even feel his orgasm. His head tossed from side to side as his screams echoed through the mansion and small ridges pressed agains blistering raw skin while leather strapps strained against his muscles until finally with a gasp the overwhelming wave settled into agonizing aftershocks. He hissed as whatever had been placed into his chest was removed clattering to the floor while cold hands (wonderfully cold hands) slid up his thighs. He soaked up the feeling like a parched man would a lake shaking uncontrollably, desperate for comfort. Whispering kisses slid across his skin sucking and nipping until he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Master please!" He sobbed spreading his legs as far as his pained body would allow. He felt his master's weight settle atop of him as he was drawn into a slow kiss.

"Pleasure or pain?" He whispered softly. Harry trembled at the choice, it was too hard! He couldn't think! He wanted....He wanted! A slap across the face brought him from his momentary panic. "What was that Potter?" Voldemort demanded his tone booking no argument. Harry shuddered.

"C-Can't choose..." He said hopelessly. "Please! Please master!" he begged not sure what he was begging for though his master seemed to understand.

"Harry..."He whispered softly, almost tenderly. The change made Harry wonder if he was being punished. "Did you know that passion can be hate and it can be love?" Voldemort whispered pressing a kiss to the spot where the rippling pain originated. "Pain and pleasure are the same way." Voldemort continued settling a slick finger against Harry's hole and pressing in gently. Harry shivered, he was still sore from last time but the finger was working the abused muscles open so tenderly...it was frightening.

"No love..." He whispered his throat too sore to speek. "Love doesn't exist for me....it's only hate and pain." The finger slid deep inside of him making him moan. Thin lips settled over his moving, caressing, gentle.

"Then let me show you the depths of my hate Potter." Voldemort whispered sliding a second finger into the slick passage. "Let me show you just how far angels can fall." Harry arched his back gasping and whimpering as his prostate was nudged and his sticky back was torn away from the sheets ripping open the skin. "Let me show you what happened to Lucifer...what happened to Tom Riddle." Lips suckled at the sensative skin on his chest and another finger joined the other's playing him expertly...like the strings of an instrument...he keened flexing his fingers and curling his toes desperate to touch, see, taste! He groaned when the fingers retreated and shivered when something long pressed against him.

"Master..." he hissed reverently when the ring of muscles was breached and he felt himself completed.

"Tell me Potter..." Voldemort whispered his voice tight as the heat that surrounded him pullsed and urged. "Tell me, how could God strike me down?" He slid out slowly, achingly slowly using every ounce of control he had not to fall prey to the whispering begging string of words that his pet was spewing. "He made me what I am did he not?" He leaned forward sliding in wondering if it was possible to lose his sanity in such velvety heat. The satisfaction of venting his frustrations was still thrumming through him absent of the guilt he had convinced himself he no longer felt. Because Harry wanted it...his little angel wanted it. He let out a small gasp at the feeling when Potter unconciously thrust back willing him to speed his thrusts, yet Voldemort refused. He would do something he'd never allowed himself to do- he would 'make love' as some people put it, to his little cherubim. "Harry, why do they torment us so?" He begged sliding one hand beneath the boy's head cradling it as his lips tasted plump soft ones passionatly because passion didn't have a love or hate, it was neutral and allowed him freedom. He brushed against the boy's prostate with his next slide and soaked in the way the arching eyebrows furrowed and the small mouth opened. "Oh my pet..." He hissed. "Shall I let go?" He whispered thrusting a bit harder feeling his self controll slipping from his grasp. "Will you be there to catch me when I fall my pet?" He gasped aloud and jerked his hips forward. "Will you be there for me whip in hand? Baring your back to me like you did just now?" He clenched his teeth together and stilled completely drawing a shuddering yowl of protest form Harry.

"Answer me." He ordered. "Answer me and I swear to you I'll destroy any one who dares love you." He nuzzled the soft neck gently. "It is more than just the pain I ask of you now Potter, it is passion. Something that is niether love nor hate, something that can satisfy us better than any blood no matter whose or what color. Will you give that to me Harry Potter?" He whispered not even sure himself why he was doing this. Perhaps it had been the way the boy had reacted to being branded, maybe it was how sweatly he had screamed even after the immense pain he'd endured only moments previous. One thing was for sure though...after this Harry would be his in a way that nothing could change, not even God dare trod where love has been found.

"My master, I am yours." Harry whispered softly trusting the man with everything. He had been frightened before but he could tell by the way that Voldemort was speeking that the man needed him. _Needed_ him. The thought that Harry could help fill a void in his master's life made him realize what he hadn't allowed himself before. Even if his master hated him, (which was in truth what he wanted) Harry could only love him.

"Say it?" His master whispered his body shaking and tense. Harry understood completely, if he hadn't been tied up he would have done anything in his power to make the man within him move. Tears leaked into the silk.

"I love you Tom Riddle, Voldemort, My master." He whispered. Suddenly the length within him was moving and arms were surrounding him holding, binding, breaking, shattering him- more,

more.

faster.

faster!

harder...

harder...!

master

master

M_aster!_

MA_ster!_

MAS_ter!_

MAST_er!_

_MASTER!!!! _

White light surrounded them as the pleasure reached it's peak, Voldemort's groan lost in the sound of Harry's broken yell. Time seemed to stop for the dark lord as he realized what he'd said and done and understood that they could not be undone. For Harry it was the quintesscence of satisfaction. He was in agony yes, but he would never be thrown away. Voldemort pressed kisses to the raw skin around Harry's wrists and ankels before pulling away the blinfold and looking into his eyes cautiously, thoughfully as if he too had crossed a line he wasn't sure he was ready for.

"What would you do if they killed me Potter?" He asked finally, his thumb tracing Harry's bottom lip gently.

"I would follow you to hell, but I would take this whole world with me." He vowed. The thought of his master being gone...it was inconceivable. His master was strong, and with Harry by his side he would be unbeatable. A smirk tilted the corners of Voldemort's lips.

"Would you searve me in hell Harry?" He asked.

"Yes, though God will have a hard time punishing me there." Voldemort chuckled deeply that smile he'd shaken off earlier returning.

"He would wouldn't he..." He whispered before sitting up. "I'll get Severus to heal those wounds on you'r back..." Harry let out a whine at the thought and Voldemort chuckled once more. "The more scars you get the less you'll be able to feel it later, you'r back will toughen- but don't worry little Harry my brand will stay, he'll not touch that." Harry blinked up at him for a moment before looking down at his chest where the inflamed blistering patch of skin rested. It was swollen but Harry could see the intricate design, the small rectangle three inches wide and four inches long of elegant vines surrounding a elaberatly drawn letter V. His master had truly marked him, he smiled softly as he stared at the cieling not noticing when Severus entered the room- simply staring at the cieling his eyes glazed over.

"My lord." Severus said bowing low his heart stuttering to a stop as he caught sight of the bloodied mess of sheets, the coiled whip on the floor, the long metal pole with what looked to be a brand on the end. The smell of burnt flesh made him gag though he hid it well. Voldemort smirked at him.

"My pet will need his wound's treated, you will not touch the one on his chest." He said his voice firm. Severus nodded his head slowly gasping when he caught sigh of just _who _was on the bloodied bed. Potters eyes were glazed over as he looked blankly at the cieling ignoring everything around him.

"Potter?" He whispered frightened at what he might find should the boy look at him.

"Pet." The dark lord said quietly. Immediatly green eyes shifted to the dark lord. The small body stiffened when Harry caught sight of Severus.

"M-Master..." The boy tumbled over the word his eyes shifting uncertainly between them.

"Turn over pet." Voldemort said quietly. Harry hesitated only a second before he carefully pealed his exhausted body away from the sheets and turned over letting out small whimpers. Severus clenched his teeth together at the sight of the frail back. There was hardly any skin left to heal, most of it was just long jagged lines of split flesh. Severus had only ever seen his lord lose control once- that person didn't survive, but his back had looked like this. He took a deep breath as he cast a disinfecting spell causing Potter to jerk and twitch.

"Do you need the straps?" Voldemort asked though before Severus could answer Harry did.

"No my master." Harry whispered his voice tight. Voldemort sneered at Severus.

"Cast a numbing charm, I'm the only one who gets to hurt him." Harry shivered visibly and Voldemort smirked coldly. Severus cast the charm glad to be able to provide the boy with at least some comfort before he began repairing the damage moving his wand in long slow motions as he chanted watching as the flesh knit it's self back together with a sickening series of squelches. One by one he healed the wounds not wanting to count them but knowing that he would have to- he owed that much to Harry. His eyes slipped closed as he reached the last one.

"I need to clean the area before I can put on the ani-scar solution my lord." He said at last. Red eyes glittered brightly as they surveyed Potter's prone form and the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest told him that he'd fallen asleep.

"Place the jar on my night stand Severus, I will do the rest." Severus tried not to frown as he placed the small purple jar on the nightstand.

"Will you be wanting a burning salve as well my lord? I didn't bring any with me, but I can bring some-" Voldemort raised a hand stopping him.

"No Severus you are dismissed, I want him to feel that burn until it heals fully, to know that it was me that put it there." Severus had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat when he thought about the traces of semen he'd seen between the boy's legs.

"Yes my lord." He said bowing deeply before retreating from the room.

"So he is a spy?" Voldemort said once Severus had left the room, Harry opened his eyes and nodded his head from where he'd been pretending to sleep. Voldemort sneered softly at the door before looking back at Harry. "If I carry you to the bath will you be able to walk back to bed?" Harry concidered it for a moment before nodding his head. Voldemort swept across the room and easily hooked his arms beneath Harry's knees and back carrying him to the bathroom. "You need to eat more my pet." he said before gently setting him onto the toilet seat.

"So should you my lord." Harry chanced. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the challenge before smirking.

"I suppose I should, and I will, but first you need to bathe and I need to take care of a few things." Harry nodded his head.

"I don't want you to suffer my master." He said softly. Voldemort paused blinking at him in confusion.

"Suffer?" He said tilting his head to the side. Harry nodded his head.

"I don't want you to hunger or thirst, I don't want you to feel pain or get ill." Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I supposed that if I were to pass out from lack of food you would miss my whip..." Harry shook his head.

"Even if you never lifted the whip again my lord." He said looking pained. "I still wouldn't want to see you suffer, because it is you, because you are my master and I love you." Voldemort stiffened a confused look on his face. Potter...cared? About him? He didn't want to see him suffer? The thought was confusing to him. Turing off the water he lifted the small body and settled it into the tub watching the tense muscles relax. Would it be so bad to have some one care about him? He wondered. Green eyes met his and like a magnet he was drawn to his pet's red lips relishing the slow warm kiss for a few moments before pulling away. No, he decided, it wouldn't be so bad to have someone care about him. Not the condicending way that Dumbledore had once cared, but the accepting, worrying, almost pure caring that Potter showed him. Despite everything he'd put the boy through, he'd retained his innocence, despite everything, Potter had said that he loved him. It was what he had wished for wasn't it? It filled him completely but at the same time left him feeling empty. He aknowledged now, that he no longer had any reason to fear death. True he had done terrible things that he was sure he would suffer for when he died, but he was for once in his life satisfied. For once in his life he was loved. Still thoughtfull he left the room absently acknowledging the house-elf who was cleaning thier messy sheets before heading to his office. Lucius was there when he entered his aristocratic face just as cold as his own.

"My lord." He said bowing slightly, never completely, no not unless his life was in danger.

"Severus is a spy." He said in return. Grey eyes widened and a strong jaw set in anger and dissappointment.

"Perhaps working with Dumbledore has softened him my lord." He said acting as though he didn't care though Voldemort knew he did, some what after all Lucius and Severus had been friends long before Voldemort had initiated either of them into his fold.

"No." he said finally. "I'm afraid that his loyalty was turned long ago when I ended Lily Potter's life, the power of love and all that rot." Lucius nodded his head though wisely he kept silent. He knew love, he also knew that his lord though he hated love was finding love, he just hoped that they would survive if he did. Red eyes gazed thoughtfully at the desk for a moment. "I suspected it some time ago Lucius but for your sake I said and did nothing, now however I believe I will have to act- Lucius..." Lucius became rigid, he knew that particular look all too well.

"Yes my lord?" He said trying to act cool and collected though merlin knew he was far from cool and collected.

"You were top of your class next to Severus in potions am I correct." Lucius cringed inwardly, so he would have to take a part in his once friends demise.

"Yes my lord." He answered obediantly. Red eyes gleamed as the tall figure swept across the room to where a book case sat and with practiced ease pulled a particularly large tome from its shelf. Grey eyes watched as thin fingers flipped yellowed pages skillfully passing pages with diagrams and drawings of bodies in all sorts of peculiar angles and states of destruction.

"Ah, here we are." Voldemort hissed at last his eyes narrowing in malicious glee as they skimmed over the page before the book was set on the large desk and a stiff finger pointed at a particular passage. Lucius swallowed before reading what was inscribed a gasp filled the room.

"I will do as you wish, my lord." Lucius whispered. It hurt to have to betray his friend in such a way but he knew that he could have no choice no matter what.

* * *

"My lord?" Harry said as his master swept into the room and immediatly covered Harry's naked body with his own.

"Mine." He ordered. Harry understood the look in his master's eyes and gripped a pale hand placing it over his brand.

"Yours my master." he assured. Voldemort smiled and Harry's breath caught- he'd never seen such a look on the man's face.

"Severus Snape is dead my dear pet, and so is half of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry tried not to imagine just who it was that might have died, after all he had no one but his master anymore. With gentle motions he rubbed his master's tense muscles.

"May I ask how my lord?" he whispered steeling himself. Voldemort seemed to consider his request for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll not bore you with the details my pet just know that there is a certain potion which can be evaporated and will cloud the mind of any who breath it. Severus died turning his own wand on himself after those he'd once called collegues lay dead around him. Though I must say, I never knew he could be so creative..." Harry closed his eyes and chased away the guilt. He belonged to his master now what ever happened was not his responsibility any more. A cool hand trailed across the sensative skin of his inner thigh and is legs opened willingly. Red eyes were watching him when he opened his own eyes.

"Master..." He whispered as thin lips settled over his and consumed him.

"We'll go no furthur than this my pet you need to rest before I can use you again." Harry shivered at the thought and nodded his head reluctantly.

"How shall I serve you my master, if not with my body?" Voldemort smiled down at him before standing and dissappearing into his closet. A moment later he reappeared holding a pile of fabric in his hands. Harry blinked at the black pants before standing and pulling them on. They fit perfectly- better than anything he'd ever worn before, he shivered as hands glided across his chest and over the sensative burn. He took the offered shirt- a soft teal colored long sleave sweater and put it on gasping as soft leather settled around his neck comforting him with it's weight. He fingered the small metal disk and was glad to find the same mark that was branded on his chest engraved into the silver. Red eyes scanned his body checking for inperfections before with a curt nod Voldemort turned and signaled for him to follow. Harry watched the broad powerful shoulders shift beneath his master's robes as they made their way down the various twisting hallways until they were in a large room that held a throne like chair at the front. Harry smiled at the elaborate cusions and stifled the urge to snicker- his master certainly had a flare for the dramatics... Voldemort sat down on the grand throne and pointed at the floor beside him where he dropped a pillow. Harry bowed lowly and knelt on the pillow.

"There is a meeting tonight my pet, your eyes shall only seek mine is that understood?" Harry nodded his eyes and looked into red ones adoringly.

"Yes master." He said softly. Voldemort nodded his head jerkily though his eyes were soft, a look Harry was becoming accustomed to seeing.

"You speak to no one unless I tell you to no matter what they may say." Harry nodded.

"Yes my lord." Harry whispered leaning his head against the armrest of the chiar and sighing when fingers began sliding through. The doors opened after a few moments though neither of them noticed as Lucius strode into the room only pausing for a moment at the gentle look on his master's face. Others steadily entered the room some of them murmuring and sending eachother looks as Voldemort and Harry continued to ignore them. It was only when Bella stumbled in and let out an angry shriek that Voldemort snapped out of his reverie. He frowned at her for a moment before returning his gaze to Harry who was stubbornly looking only at him.

"My lord!" She cried out her face twisted into a terrible snarl. Lucius shook his head minutely, knowing immediatly that she was about to do something stupid. "What are you doing with that- that whore!" Those in the room stilled completely, the death of Severus Snape was still fresh on their minds. Red eyes narrowed and the dark lord's fingers twisted Potters hair where they had only just been stroking it. Lucius looked away from the look of pure bliss that was shown on the boy's face and tried to quall the urge to rech. Bella saw it too he was sure and seeing that she too enjoyed pain he could inky imagine what kind of cruel demise Potter must be going through in her mind. No one had ever been able to touch her position as the Dark lords favorite masochist, no one had wanted to- until now that is. All those present watched as Bella's face twisted from cruel hatred to complete betrayal.

"Bella, do treat our newest guest with a bit more respect- after all he does perform much better than you ever did." Red eyes shifted and landed on Potter witrh a posessive and oddly tender look, one which he had never once given Bella in all her years of service to him. Lucius watched his lords gaze become glazed over as his thin lips settled over Potters' red ones. The boy let out a low helpless whimper and several of the Death Eaters gasped to see the boy hoisted up and settle on lord Voldemorts lap before finally they parted. Lucius watched the plump lips curve slowly before forming on damning word.

"Master..." Bella let out a screech and stomped her foot like a petulent child before pulling out one of her own blades which glinted softly in the dim light where poison was lovingly slicked along the edge. With her other hand she pointed a finger at Potter who was struggling it seemed to keep his eye on Voldemort.

"You think that he loves you!" She shrieked. "Or perhaps it is that you want him to hate you Potter!" She teased cruelly, Lucius saw Potter's eyes squint in an effort not to look at her and watched his fists clutch at the Dark Lord's robe. "Someday Potter it will happen to you to! He'll tier of you just as he has of me and those before me!" Finally Potter's eyes flickered towards her's laced with fear. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and with a swift movement shoved Potter off his lap. The boy looked up at him with panicked pleading eyes but Voldemort's face was set.

"I told you Potter, that I would be the only one you look at tonight." Potters eyes widened at the cold glint in the dark lord's eyes, one that he hadn't seen since he'd arrived begging on his knees for the dark lord to take him as his own. Lucius tensed wondering what the boy would do when faced with such a look. Harry's lower lip trembled and his whole body shook. A small hand rose and touched the spot just above his heart and a determined and completely sad look crossed Potter's features.

"What may I do master?" He asked softly his face stony. "Who must I kill?" The dark lord narrowed his eyes furthur at the boy and Bella let out peals of cackling laughter.

"Kill your-self Potter!" She scrieched. "After all _you _are his greatest enemy! _You _are the one he despises the most!" and with careless grace she tossed her blade across the room where it clattered to the ground before him. Voldemort stiffened and without even speaking the words sent a green light at his most trusted and faithful servant. Potter seemed to watch her fall to the ground as if it were himself. Lucius could see in the boy's dull eyes a realization that had not been there before.

"Potter no!" Lucius cried out not quite sure he was trying to stop the boy. But it was in vain...before Voldemort's eyes even had the time to widen the blade was so deep into Potter's stomach that only the hilt was sticking out.

"Master..." Harry whispered a spurt of blood passing his lips, yet still his green eyes gazed up at the shocked Dark lord. "Have I done well my master?" He asked softly teetering where he kneeled. "Oh master....it's exquisite...." Potter whispered as the skin around his lips turned purple. Voldemort watched his eyes wide and his entire body trembling.

"No...." The Dark Lord hissed his face twisting in rage. "NOOOOOO!"

_"Master!"_

_THAT WAS A DREAM IN CASE YOU ARE CONFUSED_

Red eyes stared down at frightened green ones. He was breathing so hard his lungs were burning and his hands were wrapped so tightly around Potter's wrists that there were bruises that had already begun to form. He gazed down at the small boy shoving the bedspread aside and running his hands across the smooth stomach where only the marks he had left himself rested. Angry, perhaps for his own foolishness he rose up his hand and slapped Harry across the cheek so hard that the boy's neck gave an audible crack. Slowly Harry blinked before reaching up and tenderly touching the rapidly swelling mark.

"Master?" He whispered confused, hesitantly reaching up and settling a hand on Voldemort's thin cheek. Voldemort felt his heart rate slow and found himself filled with overwhelming regret. His pet had not deserved that and they both knew it. Harry might not have minded it- hell Harry probably enjoyed it; but it wasn't ment to be pleasurable, it was ment to punish.

"Pet." He said softly slipping his eyes closed. "I am the only one who is ever allowed to kill you do you understand that?" He said firmly. The shifting against the sheets below told him that his pet had nodded but it wasn't until the boy said it that he felt it was understood.

"Yes my master." Harry said. He had no idea what his master had dreamed, and though it comforted him to know that his master also had nightmares something else nagged at him. Why would his master be frightened for his death? Wasn't he just a toy? A tool to be used, or a trophy to be proud of? There was a thought...at the very edge of his mind though he refused to even let it make it's presence known. The thought was shoved forward though when his master _gently _kissed him. Fear welled up within him at the condemning thought and panick followed shortly there after.

"Harry..." They were soft kisses gently caressing his neck hardly even touching his skin. His breathing spead and without noticing he gripped the sheets reflexively.

"Please!" He cried out. Voldemort stilled and pulled back his face the very picture of shock and...fear. Harry suddenly knew, the thought came unbidden and it frightened him, it was terrifieing! Tears rolled down his cheeks increasing in their flow once they identified the concern in red eyes.

"Pet..." Voldemort whispered. Harry shivered in disgust, this was not his master! Shakily he wrapped his arms around the pale neck so that his chest was tight against Voldemort's chest.

"Don't say it." he whimpered trembling terribly. "Say that you hate me as often as you like but make the day you tell me you care be the day you kill me." Voldemort's body stiffened and Harry let the man push him away. He watched his master who's cold dismissivness and poise which Harry had often admired was no where to be found. The Dark lord nearly ran from the bed his eyes bright with conflicting emotions before it settled on the one Harry knew and loved best- hatred. The man gave him a jerky nod before striding out of the room refusing to look back. Once Harry was certain that the man was far away from him he let out a sob. What had happened? Where had he gone wrong! Every one else hated him so why was it that when he'd finally learned to rely on that hatred some one- the person he'd chosen as the least likely person to fall in love with him fell in love with him! He let out a frustrated yell and beat his legs with his fists. Love didn't exist for the two of them! They were damned from the start! Tom, whose mother had used up all her love on a man who could care less- and Harry, who had used up any potential love he might have had in order to protect him. They were perfect for eachother and yet they were damned! They were damned. Slowly Harry lifted his tearstained face. How long had he been crying? The fire in the hearth had burned down and was little more than burning embers. The same red as his master's eyes. Suddenly a thought hit him. His master. Didn't he decided to live and die for his master? Hadn't he chosen this path in order to gain what it was he'd longed for most? He had known that he was doomed to a life without happieness just like his master. But what right did he have to take that happiness from his master? Determined he stood from the bed and pulled one of his master's robes on relishing the smell and the feel of it before sitting down and penning his lord a note. No one stopped him as he slipped down the dark halls, no one had expected him to leave, he passed the wards without a fuss and before he knew it he'd apparated outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the petite form that lay curled up in a ball on the hospital bed. Green eyes were wide and unseeing and while at the moment the boy was calm if anyone dared touch him he'd scream till his vocal cords were in tatters. It had been almost a year since the boy had dissapeared, a year in the hands of a monster with no hope. Harry Potter had shown up at Hogwarts gates shaking and crying apologizing repetatively while holding himself tightly. When Severus had tried to lift the boy he'd screamed and lashed out with all his strength giving Filch a broken nose and black eye. "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" The boy had whispered and screamed and sobbed as they dragged him to the infermary. The broken sound was more than he could bare. As a headmaster, he had failed. As a friend to the Potters- he had failed. As the leader of the light, he had failed. It had been three long days since Harry had been brought in. Three days of burying those lost to Voldemort's wrath upon finding his favorite toy missing. Three days of watching Minerva and Flitwick and every one else who had ever come into contact with the boy whisper 'if only I had...' before bursting into tears and rushing from the room. Potter had told them the things his 'master' had done to him. He had showed them the brand on his chest and refused to let them heal him. He'd spoken of the Dark Lord fondly though he would often burst in to fits of tears and apology afterwards, though to whome he was apologizing was not clear. Suddenly Harry sat up in the bed a great hopeful smile on his face.

"Master!" He whispered gleefully. "My master has come!" Dumbledore paled and almost as soon as he'd opened his mouth Minerva rushed into the room.

"Albus! We're under attack!" She spoke her normally prinstine hair in dissarray. "Their cutting through the wards like their made of butter! I've never seen such power!" Albus trembled. Cutting through the wards!? The feat was an impossible one! Those wards had been set up by the very founders! Soft bitter laughter filled the room and Dumbledore turned to Harry with cold eyes.

"You knew this would happen!" He shouted power swirling around him. Harry simply laughed harder.

"Why professor!" He said with a wide grin pure joy filling his features until the room nearly hummed with his happiness. "You of all people should recognize this power!" Dumbledore looked at him with searching eyes as his mid fought frantically for the answer.

"What are you on about mister Potter!" Minerva finally burst out. Harry simply smiled his expression peacefull.

"What is the most powerful magical form on earth? One that saved my life that night so long ago...what defys all manner of logic and is untameable?" Harry whispered. Dumbledores face fell as the answer came to him.

"Dear Merlin...it's love..." He whispered before falling to his chair. Green eyes looked at him sadly.

"It will be over soon." Harry whispered. "You know...I really did love it here at Hogwarts...I loved all of you...but now there is something I must do." Dumbledore looked up at Harry's determined gaze and his own grew hopeful.

"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord..." He said with awe. "You planned this didn't you!" Harry gave them a soft smile before looking out the window where a great plume of smoke was about to rise.

"Will you go with me headmaster?" He asked his eyes pleading. "Will you walk me there?" The old headmaster drew himself up showing a strength that he hadn't been able to muster for quite some time.

"Of course I will Harry." he said firmly.

* * *

The bodies of children and adults alike covered the grassy slope leading to Hogwarts doors. Blood had stained the lake red and the grass that had managed to stay green was steadily being covered with the first snow of the season, countless eyes staired up at the sky their light gone while their mouths opened and twisted in agony caught snowflakes. Dumbledore and Harry paused at the scene before them both in awe of the fact that Voldemort was alone. The anger in the man's eyes when they settled on Harry made him shiver with delight. A broken sob from beside him almost made him look to see Dumbledore's tears, but his eyes were captured by red ones, ones that spoke promises of pain yet ached so deeply that even his tattered soul couldn't deny that his master loved him. Harry didn't like the power that gave him. He didn't like that he had driven his master to do such a thing. He watched as a bloodstained hand pulled out a tattered piece of parchment- one Harry recognized as the one he'd left behind.

"I can not accept this ultimatum Potter." Voldemort hissed angrily. "Did you not give yourself to me completely!" He ground out his voice dangerously low causing Harry to shiver. "I promised you everything you requested! I gave you the sweet pain that you needed- that you longed for!" Harry trembled. His master...he looked so undeniably beautiful. It was as if everything Harry's ever longed for stood before him. "I refuse to bow to a higher power, I refuse to bow to that fate which has been set out for us!" He was shouting now, passion lacing his words. There was magic in words like these and Harry knew that even as his master was speaking the threads of fate were being torn loose. He felt the tendrils of magic being pulled away. Love was truly amazing. It was frightening and Harry undertood that he had everything to loose in the next few moments, but for love- something he'd been denied, something his master had been denied, he knew that it was worth it.

"Master..." He whispered softly. Red eyes caught his and Harry let his magic join his master's will. His will not to be tethered by what fate had set out for them, a loud crack filled the air startling them both until the realization of what had happened filled them. They had done it! They had beaten down fate! With a triumphant grin Harry turned and before Dumbledore could so much as speak slid a blade right through his neck. Shocked eyes gazed at him for a moment, the cut so clean that no nerves or bone had yet been misplaced. Dropping the blade he gripped a section of white hair and pulled. A sickening squelch filled the air but Harry had already turned when the body finally began to fall and with swift strides he approached his master and knelt on one knee. He watched as his note fluttered to the ground the shock of all that had happened making it's self known in his master.

"Did you plan all of this?" Voldemort said after a moment. Harry shook his head sadly.

"No" He whispered. "I wanted you to kill me...I wanted to know that you love me...because the risk that it was all a lie was too great, but I love you. From the very depths of my soul I love you and seek to please you. I was afraid, that if you were to admit to loving me, you would stop hurting me. But you came today wielding the greatest and most terrible of forces, you held love in one hand and hate in the other and oh my master you were so wonderful! That look in your eyes, that power the dominance there is none greater than you my master!" Harry sighed as a bloodied hand travled down his cheek.

"You want me to love you...and to hate you...you want me to hurt you...and be gentle with you. Harry Potter you are a paradox." Harry smiled and leaned into his master's touch.

"I am your pet my master, nothing more." He whispered. Voldemort chuckled tierdly before yeanking harry's head back and devouering him with a kiss. Harry moaned happily and dropped Dumbledore's head on to the grass so that he could wrap his arms around his master. Hands raomed his body alternating between rough and gentle until they landed on his hips and Voldemort pulled away.

"You are mine." He hissed. Harry nodded enthusiastically placing a hand over where his brand was.

"I am yours my lord, my master." He whispered. The hands that were on his hips rose and gripped the collar of the robe he was wearing ripping it strait down the middle. Pale hands covered in bright red blood traced his mark and lips decended kissing the tender skin softly.

"I love you." Voldemort whispered. Harry shivered, this time in delight.

"And I love you my master." He whispered. Voldemort slid back up his body and bit down on his neck until blood flowed freely.

"My pet, I have missed the taste of your blood..." He hissed. "My whip has been dry and my blades forlorn...Shall I show you the sweetest pain once more?" He asked. Harry pressed himself against his master arousal plain in his eyes.

"Please" He whispered. His master smirked sparing the once proud headmaster one last look before dissapearing with his pet. Celebrating could be done later- his pet looked delicious in blood.


End file.
